The present invention relates to a fitting for use with air tanks and, more particularly, to a fitting including a twist end bushing for interfacing with an opening in an air tank.
Air tanks are typically provided with fittings for connection to tubing or other passageways leading to the air tank. In the past, such fittings have been attached to the air tank by means of a bushing welded to an aperture formed through the wall of the tank. Accordingly, production of the tank requires attention to proper formation of the weld connection and a corresponding labor and manufacturing time cost associated with this operation.
Accordingly, there is a need for a fitting structure for use with air tanks wherein the fitting structure is easily assembled to the tank. In addition, there is a need for such a fitting structure wherein the fitting structure provides a reliable seal with the tank.